Aiming Laser
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from Cyber Peacock in Mega Man X4. This weapon is based off Cyber Peacock's ability to shoot energy beams at targets via a target-locked crosshair. When equipped with this weapon, a vertical semi-circular cursor will appear on the screen in front of X. By pressing UP or DOWN on the D-pad, the player can move the cursor along its path towards the top or the bottom respectively. If an enemy comes into contact with the cursor, it will lock on to the enemy, allowing X to fire a green laser beam that strikes the target multiple times. Up to three enemies/obstacles can be locked on at a time, and any targets locked on are all struck at the same time. The color of the laser that strikes an enemy is determined by the order that which multiple targets are locked on: the first target that is locked on is targeted with a green laser; the second one with a red laser; the third one, yellow. This weapon will not consume Weapon Energy just for having it equipped on the screen - only when the laser has fired will it do so. It is also worth noting that no additional Weapon Energy will be consumed if more than one target has been hit with its own laser. When charged, X fires a constant green fan-shaped laser in front of him that lasts for a few seconds before shutting off. This secondary version of Aiming Laser can also be moved by pressing UP or DOWN on the D-Pad. Any enemies touching the laser will not be locked on but can still be hit multiple times. This weapon is Storm Owl's primary weakness; he is the only boss in Mega Man X4 that takes damage from this weapon. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X4. *''For Tentoroid, it takes 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser, provided that X doesn't get hit while using it. Minimum damage is 1 unit per consecutive hit. When charged, the minimum damage is 2 units per hit.'' *''For Generaid Core, it can take up to 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser, depending on when the weapon was fired and when the boss becomes vulnerable. Minimum damage is 1 unit per consecutive hit. When charged, the minimum damage is 8 units per consecutive hit.'' *''For Storm Owl, he takes 9 units of damage when locked-on from an uncharged Aiming Laser. When charged, he can take up to 12 units of damage, depending on when the weapon was fired and the position of Storm Owl himself. Minimum damage is 1 unit per consecutive hit for both versions of Aiming Laser.'' Screenshots MMX4-Get-AimingLaser-SS.png|Weapon Get screen of Mega Man X obtaining Aiming Laser. MMX4-AimingLaser-SS.png|Mega Man X using Aiming Laser. A cursor will appear in front of X regardless of whether he actually fires with the weapon or not. MMX4-AimingLaser2-SS.png|The cursor for Aiming Laser can be moved by pressing up or down on the D-Pad. MMX4-AimingLaser3-SS.png|Mega Man X using Aiming Laser to lock on several enemies. MMX4-AimingLaser4-SS.png|Mega Man X firing Aiming Laser while the enemies are locked on. MMX4-AimingLaser5-SS.png MMX4-AimingLaser6-SS.png MMX4-AimingLaserC-SS.png MMX4-AimingLaserC2-SS.png MMX4-AimingLaserC-B-SS.png See also Counterpart to this Weapon *Rakuhouha Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Light/Laser Weapons